


Movie Night and Croque Monsieur

by Kigichi



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Mentions of the rest of the team - Freeform, Picks up from the end of 5x08, Russ got the warm tingles and they never went away, very minor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/pseuds/Kigichi
Summary: Russ asked Jerry to stay.Jerry said yes.
Relationships: Russ Taylor/Jerry Ortega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Movie Night and Croque Monsieur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheSliverGlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/gifts).



> My first work in FOREVER.
> 
> I got this ship in my head after a conversation on discord and banged this out in about an hour and a half.
> 
> I know NOTHING about Jerry from Hawaii Five-O, so apologies if he's massively out of character.

His front still warm from the hug he had pulled away from only seconds ago, Russ hesitated only a moment before calling out to the man he had quickly grown fond of.

"You know Jerry, we could use you at the Pheonix Foundation."

He expected a no. After what Jerry had gone through while their protection; how he and Bozer failed to keep him safe? He was fully expecting the ex Five-O Unit officer to decline his offer and step onto the bus, never to be seen again.  
Imagine his surprise when Jerry smiled at him; a bright and happy thing that sent warmth running down from the top of Russ' head to the tips of his toes.

"You know what? Kaminski Natalia once said 'If you act only on what you should do without heed for what you want to do, you're nothing more than a machine, a phenomenon'."

"And what does that mean?" Bozer asked, confusion and amusement flittering across his face in equal measure at the large man's proclamation.

"It means...where do I sign up?"

Russ grinned, holding out the hand that held the USB. "Right here."  
\----  
It turns out that adding Jerry to the team was less of a fight then Russ was anticipating when it came to informing Matilda about his decision. Yes technically he was in charge seeing as he was funding the entire organization and held the title of Overwatch, but he respected Matilda and didn't want to go butting heads or create any awkwardness or animosity by just shoving someone in without her input.

"You're taking this rather well." He mused, his calculating gaze looking Matilda over from her seat across from him in the War Room. A bottle of whiskey sat between them and they each held a glass, enjoying a wind down from the day before heading home. "I was expecting more of a fight, or at least an extensive background check."

Matilda shook her head and set her glass to the side before picking up the table at her side and tapping a few times, the large screen on the wall blinking to life and displaying Jerry's photo. "Already done. When Mac and..and Jack first worked with him a few years ago I took the liberty of looking him up and keeping tabs on him, just in case."

Russ deliberately ignored the small stutter at the mention of Mac's old partner, he knew it was still a sore spot and would be for some time, and instead focused on the photo and on the screen and the scrolling information under it. "Nothing came up that would raise a few red flags?" He asked. He already knew the answer, but confirmation never hurt.

"Not a thing. Well, aside from being a conspiracy theorist, but we've deal with weirder agents."

At that Russ shook his head. "No field work. Jerry is here to help with behind the scenes; perhaps taking Riley's place when she is otherwise occupied, but Jerry stays at Pheonix at all times." He felt Matilda's eyebrow raise in his direction, which was fair. It wasn't like him to be so adamant about an agent, especially not one so new.

"Is there a reason for that, or just the obvious?"

Russ let out a short huff, shaking his head. "Aside from the obvious, yes. Jerry is...he's good at what he does, but he's not made for the action and danger that comes with being a field agent. He is a much more valuable asset to us here."  
Matilda looking at Russ for a few second before nodding and picking up her glass again. "Deal. Jerry will stay here at Pheonix and help from the War Room when needed."

Picking up his own glass Russ tapped it gently against Matilda's own, warmth running through him again when he looked back at the photo on the screen. It was good whiskey.

\-----  
Meeting the rest of the group went about as Russ assumed it would.

Mac was welcoming to him, thanking him for bringing Codex to their attention. The blond was all smiles and good humor when Jerry cracked a few jokes, but he couldn't hide the lingering sadness in his eyes at some of Jerry's mannerisms; the wild theories Jerry was tossing about reminding him too much of another man that would never come home.

Desi was welcoming, but Russ didn't miss how her gaze strayed on Jerry's graphic t-shirt, sandles and the overall size of him. The subtle disapproval made his hackles rise, but he fought them back down. As long as she didn't say anything there was no reason for him to speak up about it.

Riley was just happy to have another computer expert to work with.

"The ones here at Pheonix are good, but they're not as good as me. You're the first one that has even come close." She said after Jerry had pinpointed the components of her rig and revealed that he himself used many of the same coding's. With his own twist, of course.

Standing in the back of the room Russ watched over the small group and couldn't hold back a smile. Something in him felt right; complete. He wondered momentarily if this is what home felt like.

\----  
"Knock, knock!" Poking his head into the office Jerry grinning at Russ before walking in and shutting the door behind him. "You wanted to talk to me, boss man?'

"I've told you before Jerry, it's Russ, please." He had been trying for weeks to get Jerry to call him by his name, but all that seemed to do was encourage more and more ridiculous honorifics. He gave up when Jerry spent the entire day referring to him as "Your Lordship.".

"Whatever you say, Boss. What can I do for you?"

Motioning for Jerry to sit, Russ smiled at him when the same feeling of warmth that occurred whenever he was face to face with the man tingled through him. "I wanted to see if you've had any luck in the project I gave you." A week ago he had taken Jerry to the side and gave him a private project to work on with strict instructions to keep it secret. "I know you're still busy with trying to track Codex from the USB you gave us, but I was hoping for an update."

Jerry sighed softly and ran a hand through his curls. Working at Pheonix was like a dream. Great pay, the latest tech for him to play with, and people who always looked forward to seeing him when he came in. It was hard work, but it wasn't a job he would trade for the world. It felt like coming home. So he wanted to do his best, which is why what he said next was hard. "I'm really sorry, Boss, but aside from getting the initial coding work done it's still going to be another day or so before I can send it out and get it working."

"That's alright, there's no rush." Russ was quick to reassure. Not for the first time he found himself wondering why he was so quick to reassure Jerry in ways he would no one else. There was something about the mans cheery, teddy bear like appearance and gentle manner that made him want to keep a smile on his face. "Take all the time you need and let me know when it's active."

Jerry nodded, his previously worried expression smoothing out into a smile. "Can do, Boss Man. Hey, when was the last time you ate?" He added on after a glance to the clock. "I was thinking we could go and get some lunch? Go over the Codex USB again? I have a few ideas that I want to run by you. My treat!"

Russ usually didn't eat lunch. His normal go-to meal plan was a hearty breakfast that got him through the day where he would have a light dinner. It was the pattern he had followed for almost two decades and one that he rarely broke. But seeing Jerry's warm smile and the anticipation and hope in his brown eyes he found himself shutting his computer down and getting up from his desk. "Where shall we go?"

\----  
Russ couldn't breath.

The world swam in front of his eyes and he found himself blinking back black spots, chest heaving as his lungs fought for more air than they were taking in.

It had been an accident. He, Desi and Mac were on what was supposed to be a simple in and out. Grab the files, plug in a USB for Riley and go. Russ had gone with the two of them to act as a distraction, his years of business deals making him an expert on spinning a tale or charming a target with ease. It was supposed to take an hour, maybe two and then they would be on a plane back home just in time for dinner.

Dinner. He was supposed to have dinner with Jerry that night. He had made reservations at new hibachi that had opened only a few days beforehand. He and Jerry had been looking forward to it all day.

"Looks like we might have to reschedule." He gasped, wincing when the ache in his head spiked. They were so close to being done. Mac and Desi had just passed by his field of vision and were heading to the exit when the alarms sounded. The fight that followed was swift, and ended with a hard hit to his head and being dragged away deeper into the complex they were in where he was shoved into a metal box and locked in.

Russ was very happy that he was not claustrophobic.

He knew that he just needed to wait; that his team would come for him sooner or later, but it was getting hot and the air was thin. Or was he panicking? He couldn't tell past the pounding in his head. He wanted a drink. He wanted fresh air. He wanted to go to dinner with Jerry.

"I wanted to go to dinner to, Boss Man, but that might have to wait till later."

Russ squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden voice in his head and let out a low groan. The lack of oxygen must be getting to him if he was hearing Jerry.

"Not hearing things, Boss Man."

Did he say that out loud?

"You did." The voice laughed, and this time it was tinged with static, which was enough to clear Russ' mind enough for him to realize that the voice he was hearing was not from his head, but the earpiece he was wearing.

"Jerry." He breathed. He felt himself relaxing and suddenly his head didn't hurt so much anymore. Jerry always seemed to make him feel better. "Jerry."

"Right here, Boss Man. Riley called me in when you stopped replying to her." She was speaking to him? "It's good to see that you'll still talk to me though."

"Always talk to you." Russ mumbled, rolling his head against the cool metal in front of him to try sooth his headache. "Impossible to ignore."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Russ could hear his grin. "I need you to hold on, okay Boss Man? Riley's got Mac and Desi on their way to you now. Sorry it took so long, but Mac had to make a few things go boom first. I know how much you like a good boom."

"S'not the boom, it's the mechanics behind it."

"Uh-huh. Okay. We can discuss that next time we have a movie marathon and you totally don't perk up and get excited when things start to explode."

Against his will, Russ laughed. Breathing seemed easier with Jerry's voice in his ear, and the pounding panic that had invaded his lungs had smoothed out under the warm voice of his friend.

By the time Mac and Desi had broken the lock to the box open Russ was nearly unconscious, but still a smile stayed on his lips as Jerry's low tones spoke to him about the history of Klingon's and the Federation.

"Hey there, Russ, you ready to go home?" Mac asked, helping the older man out from hi cramped position; steadying him when he wavered.

"More than." Russ sighed, leaning into the blond's strong support as they made their ways down the hall. "Though I do have a question I'm hoping you can answer for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"How big was the boom?" In his ear, Jerry laughed.  
\----  
It was a few weeks later when Russ realized what was happening.

Jerry had stayed the night at his house after an hours long movie marathon they had partaken in on their day off. The man was determined to ger Russ to enjoy Lord of the Rings and Russ was more than happy to allow him to try. He would admit that the scenery and music was quite enjoyable, but the storyline was a bit hard to follow; the confession of such which had Jerry going into an almost hours long explanation of the entire history of his favorite fantasy world. He could have gone all night had Russ not begged him off with a new bowl of popcorn and saying that he wanted to see the rest of the movie first before they got lost in the lore of it.

'It was far too late for Jerry to go home by the time the final title screen played, and it was nothing for him to offer Jerry use of one of his many guest rooms. "Though I do not have anything for you to wear I'm afraid."

"It's all good, I got a spare pair of clothing in my bag. I always carry an extra set wherever I go, you never know when you'll need it." Jerry had yawned, helping Russ gather up the empty popcorn bowl and beer bottles and throw it away. "Hey, you want me to make an omelet for you in the morning? Least I could do for you putting me up for the night."

Russ paused in wiping down the counter and let out a small hum. "Actually, I was thinking that I could cook for you this time." Though it was the first time Jerry had stayed at his home, he had stayed at the other man's apartment several times and was well acquainted with his bed.

_("Guests get the bed, Boss Man." Jerry had insisted, practically shoving him away from the couch so he could sprawl across it and stop Russ from sitting back down. Had Russ had any less self-control he would have sat on top of the other man, but he conceded instead and spent the night in Jerry's large bed, lulled to sleep by the warmth of his blankets and the pillow that held the scent of the man's fruity shampoo.)_

"Oh?" Jerry perked up, smiling. It wasn't often Russ cooked, but each time he did and decided to share it was hands-down one of the best things Jerry ever tasted. "What are you planning on making?" 

Opening his fridge, Russ pulled back after a moment and smiled at the larger man. "How does Croque monsieur sound?"

"I think it sounds like me falling in love."

Laughing, Russ closed the fridge and headed out of the kitchen, Jerry not far behind. "Croque monsieur it is then! Now, let's get a few hours of sleep before we have to face the day.

And now here they were; Jerry sitting at his island, bare feet swinging as he chattered around a cup of coffee, and Russ felt the long-welcomed warmth fill him again, this on coming with a bolt understanding. Of how good and right it felt to have Jerry here with him. In his home. Of having breakfast after a night of enjoying each other's company like it was the most normal thing in the world. He didn't want it to end.

"Oh."

"Oh what, Boss Man?" Jerry asked, taking another sip from his mug. "Everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh, fine. I'm...I'm fine." Turning back to the stove to hide his slowly reddening cheeks Russ concentrated on the eggs in the pan, letting out a silent sigh of relief when Jerry didn't push and instead picked back up where he left off on his rant about his World of Warcraft game.

Later on that night Russ couldn't help but feel that his bed was a bit larger and colder than usual.

\----

It was almost a year to the day when Jerry first accepted his job offer when Russ broke.

A year of laughter and dinners and movies. Of late-night talks and revealing things to each other that they never said to anyone else. Months of Russ soaking in the warmth from his place against Jerry's side as the larger man chattered on and on, never seeming to need to take a breath or run out of words.

Russ was in love.

"I'm in love." He said it to the mirror in one of the Pheonix bathrooms, staring at his reflection as if admitting it out loud would change him somehow. But he was still the same as ever. "I'm in love with Jerry." Still no difference and he stood up and strode out of the bathroom.

Russ was many things, but a coward was not one of them.

Striding into one of the many computer labs Pheonix had to offer Russ made his way over to where a well-known figure sat and came to a stop by his side, clearing his throat. "Jerry, I have something to say."

Jerry jumped in his seat, spinning around in the stool with a laugh, hand over his heart. "Geeze, Boss Man! A little warning!" Seeing the serious look on Russ' face Jerry instantly sobered. "Boss Man?"

Russ didn't let him continue. He wasn't good with emotions, never was, so this had to be fast. "Jerry I'm in love with you." Point blank and to the point with no room for confusion.

"Wha-"

"I've been in love with you for a while now, I believe. You are an extraordinary man with high intelligence and a compassion that many lack after seeing as much as you have. You must know that I hold you in the highest regard, not only as someone I love but as a very dear friend to me as well."

"Boss man.."

"You make me feel warm. You make me smile, and brighten my day just by being around me. I long for the days that we can indulge in those movies of yours, or the quieter ones where you allow me to read to you. I like to cook for you, I like it when you're the one on coms and your voice is in my ear while I'm out risking life and limb to save the world; you give me a reason to continue to do so. I want to keep this world safe for you. So you never lose your smile."

"Boss-"

"And I know that you don't feel the same, but I just had to let you know and I'm sorry, but I can't hold this back anymore and-"

"Russ!"

The sound of his first name snapped Russ out of his babbling state and he stared at Jerry in shock. The brunette was smiling at him, wider than he had ever seen before.

"Russ." Jerry repeated, the name rolling off his tongue like honey and sending a delighted tingle through the agent.  
There was a pause and then "Croque monsieur."

"...Beg pardon?"

"Croque monsieur." Jerry repeated, smile still warm as he stood up from his desk. "A night of movies and Croque monsieur. That's the day I knew I was in love with you."

Russ' mind went blank. For the first time in a very long time he found himself unable to think past the revelation he had just received. In all of the scenarios that he ran in his head on his way to the labs Jerry returning his feelings was never one of them.

Stunned he was Russ could do nothing but lean into the warmth Jerry offered when he placed a large hand on his cheek, letting it ground him and pull him back to earth in time to hear Jerry's request.

"Russ, can I kiss you?"

Russ' voice was hoarse and tinged with a want he had been holding back for week. _"Please."_

Leaning in at the same time the two men let out twin sighs on contentment when their lips touched, falling into an easy flow as old as time as they exchanged lazy kisses. There weren't fireworks like the books and movies always described, but instead the feeling of rightness; of finally placing in that final piece of the puzzle of their lives.

So entwined with one another as they were, they didn't notice Bozer coming in until a startled yelp interrupted another kiss. "HA! Matty and Mac own me twenty bucks! I KNEW you would snap in under a year!"

Pulling back enough to turn their passionate embrace into a hug, Russ buried his face into the side of Jerry's neck and laughed. He was wrong about before; about feeling at home when Jerry was added to the group.

This? Being in the arms of the man he loves while he bickered with Bozer over his shoulder? This was home.

Russ was home.

\---  
Later on that night, when money had finished passing hands and the good-natured ribbing of their friends had died down, Jerry brought Russ back to his apartment. 

"It's my turn to cook, remember? I'm going to make a shrimp scampi that will blow your mind."

Everything was different now, and at the same time nothing had changed. Russ was glad for it. Settling down on the couch after kicking his shoes off, the agent settled in for a quiet evening of good food, better company and a movie that no doubt would include several loud explosions. The only difference this time is that instead of sleeping in Jerry's bed alone he would be joined by the man himself and finally get to know what it feels like to have his arms wrapped around him in more than a friendly embrace.

Reaching for the remote, Russ was distracted when Jerry's computer began to chime loudly. There was a loud crash from the kitchen before Jerry came rushing into the living room and all but tossed himself on the couch, fingers flying across the keyboard. 

"Jerry? What is it?" Russ asked, leaning over to get a better look at the screen. He couldn't make heads or tails of the code he was looking at, much as he tried. "What's going on?"

Fingers flying across the keyboard, Jerry's voice was quick and excited as he spoke. "Remember that secret project you gave me? The one from almost a year ago? That sound you heard was it getting a match."

Russ sucked in a breath, hardly daring to hope that their year long search was finally coming to fruition. "Do you mean..."

"Yeah, yeah." Letting out a laugh, Jerry turning the computer around to show a CCV still. "I found him. Jack Dalton's alive."


End file.
